Galletas y chocolate
by Animmi
Summary: Pequeño one shot dedicado a una personita especial para mi -créditos de la imagen de portada a quien pertenezca


Un leve vapor salió de sus labios al bostezar, estaba cansado, sus piernas y brazos dolían y unas ligeras ojeras adornaban la parte baja de sus ojos, acomodo nuevamente su mochila en el brazo izquierdo y sujeto con mas fuerza el derecho, haciendo que unos cabellos rojizos provocaran cosquillas en su mejilla, aún faltaba un poco para llegar al siguiente pueblo más cercano, pero sinceramente se sentía apunto de desfallecer, había caminado desde hace casi dos horas, con aquella pequeña sobre sus brazos, sin contar que no había dormido bien las últimas dos noches por cuidarla. Paso la mano por su espalda, acomodando la chaqueta que se resbalaba, no mentiría el frio de la noche le estaba calando, pero prefería mantenerle caliente a ella antes que a sí mismo.

Necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde descansar, y algo de comer, era mas importante la segunda, si la pequeña se cansaba bien podía cargarla como hasta ahora, pero era incapaz de alimentarla en medio de la nada y sin ningún recurso.

Soltó un suspiro bajo, le era difícil la situación, demasiado pero aun no se arrepentía de su decisión, la decisión que tomo tres días atrás.

.

Desde niño el podía recordar que su familia no era la más unida del pueblo, pero tampoco era mala, sus padres solían trabajar mucho, y él se pasaba la tarde en su cuarto jugando algún videojuego y "cuidando" de su hermana. Pero todo cambio cuando cumplió los 11 años, su padre había sido despedido del trabajo porque lo encontraron con una de las secretarias, la madre de ambos no había dicho nada sobre el asunto, muchos podían pensar que el amor a su marido la mantenía ciega de su infidelidad o simplemente intentaba dejarlo pasar. Pero no, Laura Tucker no era todo un pan de dios, después de un año se cansó de la falta de trabajo de Thomas y su reciente gusto por el alcohol, asqueada de eso se fue de casa con un "amigo del trabajo" aunque todos bien sabían lo que ese hombre pintaba en la vida de la ex mujer Tucker.

Con la falta de su esposa en casa y cegado por el alcohol Thomas empezó a desquitarse con sus hijos, pero sobre todo con el mayor de ellos, Craig, porque siempre que las peleas empezaban el pelinegro le gritaba a su hermana que se encerrase en su cuarto hasta que el "peligro" pasara, a este poco le importaba lo que sucediera con él, podía ocultar fácilmente los golpes y olvidar los insultos, pudo soportarlo por 4 largos años, pero el detonador fue cuando un día llego a casa después de estar en el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido, desde el pasillo pudo escuchar gritos, gritos que su padre dirigía a su hermana de 11 años, alcanzo a ver la mano del mayor estrellarse contra el rostro de la más pequeña, Craig podía aguantar que lo insultara, que lo golpeara y demás cosas pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a compartir eso con su pequeña hermana, esa tarde Craig no dijo nada, y se fue a su cuarto en silencio, pero esa misma noche tomo lo esencial , lo guardo en una pequeña maleta y fue al cuarto de su hermana, la tomo entre sus brazos pidiéndole perdón por haber dejado que pasara lo de aquella tarde, y esa misma noche ambos desaparecieron sin ser vistos por nadie.

.

Después de un rato más alcanzo a ver las pequeñas casas del pueblo nevado, logro ver un letrero que ponía "South park", -hey niña, ya llegamos- movió ligeramente los brazos en un intento por despertar a la menor, quien dio un leve gruñido de incomodidad bajando de los brazos de su hermano y acomodándose la chaqueta del mismo sobre los hombros, -tengo hambre...- Craig la miro por un segundo mientras reacomodaba por tercera vez la maleta en su hombro, -ya lo sé, pronto te daré algo de comer- el más alto tomo la mano de la pelirroja caminando por la nevada calle, las oscuridad de la noche no le beneficiaba mucho para poder observar el lugar, a unas cuadras logro ver unas cuantas luces, eran los típicos locales que cerraban hasta tarde, una tienda de ropa, una farmacia y una pequeña cafetería.

Abrió las puertas de aquel último lugar, encontrándose a un joven rubio de aproximadamente su edad, lucia algo sucio y cansado, -L-lo siento y-ya ce…- aquel chico levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Craig para luego reparar en la pequeña pelirroja, ambos con una apariencia cansada y un ligero temblor a causa del frio, sobre todo el mayor de ellos, -Ngh, p-pasen-

Sin esperar palabra alguna de los ahí presentes se dirigió al mostrador, tomo dos tazas y comenzó a llenarlas con un líquido tibio y de color marrón mientras ellos tomaban asiento frente a él, -gracias…- pronuncio en voz baja Craig a lo que el otro solo asintió levemente, el pelinegro le dio una mirada analizadora al joven de enfrente, notando varias cosas: era al menos una cabeza más bajo que el, tenía unos ojos verdes expresivos, de esos que con solo verlos podías notar el estado de animo de la persona, su cabello estaba algo desalineado, pero aun así lucia suave, aun con el delantal que tenía puesto pudo notar su camisa mal abotonada, y que llevaba puestas unas converse, pero en distinto color, en el pie izquierdo una roja y en el derecho una azul, -¿p-prefieres café o chocolate?- El de ojos azules retiro su mirada del rubio por unos segundos llevándola a su pequeña hermana quien bebía calmadamente de una taza con el gesto relajado, -Chocolate está bien- no era que despreciara el café, simplemente sentía un gusto por las cosas más dulces, en este caso el chocolate caliente. El chico le paso aquella taza y Craig le dio un sorbo, no sabía si aquella bebida en verdad estaba deliciosa o el hambre del momento hizo que así le pareciera, pero definitivamente tenía un buen sabor, -N-No tengo mucho para darles de comer, p-pero sobraron unas cuantas galletas de la venta de esta tarde -la menor de los Tucker despego inmediatamente la taza de sus labios al escuchar aquellas palabras, -¿galletas? ¿De qué son?- , -gha, s-son de chispas de chocolate- al decir aquello los ojos de la menor se iluminaron instantáneamente, -¡yo quiero!- el rubio sonrió ante aquella chiquilla, saco del mostrador una bolsa depositando su contenido en un plato que luego paso a la menor, -e-eres bastante adorable- El chico de la cafetería paso su mano por los cabellos rojizos de la niña Tucker -¡N-no soy adorable idiota!- la pequeña pelirroja se metió una galleta a la boca mostrando el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El pelinegro capto la atención del más bajo mientras tomaba una galleta entre sus manos y se la llevaba a la boca, -eh… T-tweek Tweak- el rubio sostuvo entre sus dedos el pecho de su delantal pensando que tal vez el membrete con su nombre se había caído, acción que Craig noto y causo que tuviera que reprimir una leve risa, -¿conoces algún hotel o algo así cerca de este lugar?- el de cabellos rubios frente a el negó con la cabeza, -p-por lo general no tenemos muchos visitantes... así que no hay muchos hoteles por aquí, al menos no para dormir- Craig soltó un suspiro de decepción, en verdad se moría por recostarse en alguna cama y recuperar las horas de sueño que no había tenido desde hace algunos días, Tweek noto aquel gesto por parte del mayor. Se lo pensó por un segundo, él no se veía como una mala persona, cualquiera que viajara con una niña no podía serlo ¿o sí?, aparte de que el pelinegro lucía sumamente cansado y sucio, en pocas palabras "todo un desastre"

-P-puedes quedarte aquí… d-digo mis padres no están, yo podría quedarme en su cuarto, tú en el mío y ella en el de invitados…- Tweek parecía algo nervioso, cubriendo su rostro con la charola que antes sostenía en sus brazos, Craig lo dudo por un segundo, no parecía tener más opción que aceptar, su hermana comenzaba a dormirse sobre la mesa, y tampoco era buena idea sacarle en el frio de la noche a conseguir un lugar donde dormir, por otra parte el rubio se veía como alguien "bueno" a su parecer, les había ofrecido de comer y beber sin siquiera pedírselo y ahora incluso les ofrecía un techo, cosa que le generaba una pequeña duda -¿Por qué nos ayudas de esta manera, ni siquiera te he pagado por la comida?- , -m-mi madre dice que si soy amable con los extraños ellos lo serán conmigo, entonces p-pensé que s-si yo los trato bien ustedes no trataran de matarme, y n-no te preocupes creo que no tienes mucho dinero… n-no es necesario que lo gastes en pagar algo tan simple como galletas y chocolate- Craig miro algo extrañado al chico frente a él, no sabía si tacharlo como loco, ingenuo o adorable, -oye espera, ¿me acabas de decir pobre?- , -¡Gha! n-no, p-para nada, ¡n-no me mates por favor!- Tweek observo como el más alto reía por su manera de actuar, acción que le hizo notar dos cosas, en primera que el pelinegro era atractivo cuando sonreía y en segunda que también podía ser todo un cabrón por reírse de su ataque da pánico.

-gracias, acepto tu invitación, por cierto me llamo Craig Tucker y ella es Ruby- Craig sonrió mientras acariciaba con cierta dulzura los cabellos de la pequeña durmiente que recién había tomado entre sus brazos, y entonces Tweek supo una tercera cosa: a pesar de su apariencia de Cabrón el pelinegro tenía su lado amable e incluso dulce.

-U-un gusto c-conocerte Craig-

-Lo mismo digo Tweek-

.

.

.

.

 **Hola :D, sé que este no es el fic más bonito del mundo, pero es una idea que quería sacar de mi cabeza desde hace mucho, además de que se lo debía a una pequeña especial para mí (espero te guste Ale) y pues bueno aquí esta, disfrútenlo chicos y pásenla bien en estas fechas.**


End file.
